Fate Kaleid: The Human God
by ryner1212
Summary: A human that belonged to a world of science and technology was reborn into a world of magic thanks to beings that he never imagined being real, this is the story of a man achieving the mantel of a god with nothing but his own emotions.


**Unknown space, Unknown time,**

In a void where nothing exists yet everything exists at the same time, a blue orb could be seen floating aimlessly, unaware of the seven god-like entities observing it,

_'he would serve as a great host for my greed'_ said a snake-like entity as it hissed in pleasure as it sensed the great greed in the soul, the greed for power,

_'No, Ophidian, even though he had great greed, he also possess a great fear for the power he might gain because of said greed, he would serve as a great host for me'_ said an insect-like creature as another bird-like creature said,

_'I do not think so Parallax, even though he has fear, he also has great hope in him, a hope that he would once again walk among his loved ones once more'_

'_And what beautiful love he has, so strong, so bright, makes me want to take him as my own host, Adara'_ said a strange predator like creature,

'_Sadly, even though he has compassion, it is not enough to warrant me to choose him as my host_' said a cephalopod like a creature known as Proselyte,

'_But he does have rage, enough to make him want to burn down an entire universe if he is given the power, I want to choose him as my host'_ said a red bull-like creature, but then, the eldest of the entities said,

'_No, even though he is suitable for most of us, I do not think that any single one of us should make him our own host and jeopardize the existence of our corpses, for we are the source of their power and the various lantern corps would collapse without us, so I believe that we should grant him a part of ourselves so that he may act as out avatar and our will and do what we cannot'_ said a giant whale-like entity as the other entities nodded, together, they raised their limbs towards the flickering soul that looked to be on the verge of fading as they chanted as one,

_'I, Ophidian, hereby grant you a part of my power, may your greed lead you to great power'_

_'I, Parallax, hereby grant you a part of my power, may you strike fear into the hearts of your enemies and gain power from it'_

_'I, Adara, grant you a part of my power, may you bring hope to those without it'_

_'I, The Predator, grant you a part of my power, may your love shine and burn with passion'_

_'I, Proselyte, hereby grant you a part of my power, may your compassion grow in time to help those in need'_

_'I, The Butcherer, hereby grant you a part of my power, may your rage bring destruction upon your foes'_

_'I, Ion, hereby grant you a part of my power, may your unbreakable will which has kept your soul intact even in this prison known as the void remain as unshakable as it is'_

As soon as the words completed, the soul that looked to be on the verge of fading seemed to attain the colors of the rainbow, but green was the most dominant color, red, orange and yellow coming close second as violet was the third strongest, blue and purple being the weakest,

**_'''''''Now, go, our avatar, bring balance to a world that is about to be plunged into an age of gods that it was never supposed to have, be our representation and bring out the power of the species that had given birth to the first lantern, farewell, Aron Willson,'''''''_** the seven entities spoke as one as a strange portal of kaleidoscope opened up into which the soul was sucked into, but the portal did not close until an old man wearing a suit and holding a crystal walking cane came out of it, his crimson eyes looking at the entities with something akin to wonder and amusement,

"I have done my part, now hold up your end of the deal, Ion," he said as the embodiment of Will looked towards the vampire,

_'we will hold our end of the deal Zelretch, we will help you access the afterlife that you call 'throne of heroes' and suppress the entity known as Alaya long enough for you to connect it to 'The Holy Grail', you will have your petty ritual and in return, you will transport our avatar to the world where he is required'_ it said as Zelretch had a large grin on his face, after all, it paid to make a deal with the literal embodiments of emotion that could stomp the old gods into the ground with ease,

* * *

**Earth, Japan, Fuyuki,**

In the city of Fuyuki, a woman with long white hair and red eyes can be seen holding a small child with blond hair and green eyes as she spoke worriedly towards a man with black hair and eyes,

"Kiritsugu, what should we do? we cannot leave him out in the cold like this, who would be cruel enough to leave a newborn in the open like this?"

"I do not know Iri, normally, I would have liked to put him in an orphanage, but considering the fact that the war is about to start in five years, I think it is best to take him with us, we don't have children after all," he said to which the woman had a surprised expression, she could not believe that this man was being so generous all of a sudden, but it was fine with her, after all, she was already starting to plan for a way to dismantle the grail so that she could live with her lover, and this child shall be the beginning of it, but both of these adults missed how the eyes of the child shone with hidden intellect,

Thus, The Avatar of the Emotional Spectrum was reborn in a world of magic


End file.
